godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Nox
Nox is a mysterious organization whose main goal is world domination. Their name have been unknown for much of the duration of the webtoon. Goals The Goal of Nox throughout the age is to collect bio-energy for the Gods to extend their life. They also managed things behind the scene in human and sage realm. Because the world leader starts making research of Charyeok, which can be used to fight them, Nox also plans to wipe out the charyeok users. A faction in Nox, lead by Sang Man-Duk, planned to wipe out humanity in a plan called 'rapture'. The current goal of Nox is the death of Park Mu-Bong, the current world president and the current Jade Emperor's personal enemy. Members The members of Nox are divided into 4 classes according to their strength, with the higher classes taking on leadership responsibility. Nox is now split between two factions, each recognizing different leader. Since there is a split within Nox's upper commander, there are at least two faction within this organization, each having their own leader. One faction later becomes Neo Nox. King The King is the leader of the organization. He rules and commands everyone and is assumed to be the strongest person in the organization. The King is stronger than all of the Bishops. Park Mu-Bong stated that his power was unfathomable. The former King was Okhwang, a Heavenly Realm's God. He was pursuing a successor in the form of Dante. Since the King's power are inherited by two people, there are two individuals recognized as the King. Han Dae-Wi, who received Okhwang's Wisdom of the Sage, and Ultio R, his son and 'failed' experiment who managed to wrestle ownership of Okhwang's National Treasures and stole Okhwang's Physical Power. Ultio R then grant Yu Mi-Ra okhwang's Physical Power, which in turn makes Sang Man-Duk accept her as his and Morning Crow's Jade Emperor. Current King of Nox post Neo Nox schism. *Han Dae-Wi Former Kings of Nox *Okhwang, Jade Emperor, a Heavenly Realm's God. *Ultio R, Okwhang's son, formerly a bishop. *Yu Mi-Ra (Sang Man-Duk Faction, founding Neo Nox) Bishops The Bishops are the next level below the king. They possess as much command within the organization as the King as none are higher than them besides the King himself. They are often seen commanding the other members of the organization. Bishop strength levels vary greatly; the weaker Bishops were seen as nothing more than a nuisance by the Oxen King, whereas the strongest can contend with the copy of Monkey King himself. One Bishop, Romario Traviola, was stated to be the equal of 3 Six members at once by Mu-Bong. They appear to have an internal hierarchical system as two Bishops were seen taking orders from another Bishop, Sang Man-Duk. Only Bishops are allowed to use 'God's power'. There were opposing view on who should be recognized as Jade Emperor, leading to a split that resulted in creation of Neo Nox Current member of Nox in Bishop Class: *Peixes Tac Tung Xiao Chen Former member of Nox in Bishop Class: *Byron(Deceased, resurrected by King Uma as Pacho II) *Lee Soo-Jin(Defected) *Traviola Amigo de Romario(deceased) *Ultio R(usurping Okhwang as the next Jade Emperor, becoming the new king in process) *Eskalios Von Ragne Sang Man-jin (Following Yu Mi-Ra to Neo Nox) Priests The next line below are the Priests, who are seen to be the commanders of the followers. Their numbers have shown to be numerous, vastly outnumbering the Bishops though less in population than the followers. Their strength is highly varied, though not to the extent of the Bishops. Priest Ryu effortlessly dispatched 2 Priests on his own, whereas the weaker Priests were easily defeated by the Judges. It is unknown if there are priests left after the God's advent other than Shim Bong-Sa. However, it appears that many of the surviving ones joins the morning crows. From Xiao Chen's speech, it appears that Nox has begun replenishing it's priest ranks by promoting worthy disciples. Apostles (Followers/disciples) The next level are the Apostles, they are the underdogs of the organization and do whatever the higher-ups say. They do not appear to use borrowed powers. When they began draining the GOH contestants of energy, they were shown to use bladed weapons. Sang Man-Duk said that they have begun experimenting on powering them with Greed. The believers who survives the God's advent has pledged their loyalty to Han Dae-Wi. Since the erasing of taboo, many apostles/disciples begun to show talent in charyeok. The group is further broken down into two, combat and non-combat charyeok user. Some of the newest disciples are: *Peach *Jacob Morning Crows (Borrowed Power Task Force) Not part of the four class level. Morning Crows are believers of Nox who were transplanted Original Greed, harvested from Bishop Ultio RChapter 270, using data extracted from said bishop to increase adaptability Chapter 216. They are supposed to be borrowed power task force under the bishops' command, but Sang Man-Duk managed to switch their loyalty to himself and Ultio R. They have enough power to hold their ground against Bishop-class opponent. Since the schism, Morning Crows follow Yu Mi-Ra and become part of Neo Nox. Known Member of the task force: *Axley Ivanovic *Drake McDonald *Priest Saturn Special Full Contact Karate Squads There are unknown number of squads personally trained by Han Dae-Wi himself. One of this force is enough to deter even greed using member of Neo Nox from attacking, although Sang Man-Duk dismiss them as "onlooker sidekicks". It's unknown if this squad are part of a formal hierarchy or a task force like morning crows. Trivia *Since in the aftermath of RagnarÖk the leaders of Heavenly Realm made a new contract not to meddle with human and sage realm's affair, Nox is no longer affiliated with them. References Navigation Category:Organisation Category:Nox